Tadaima
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Karena hanya kepada orang inilah Haruichi dapat membalasnya. FuruHaru drabble


Jika Haruichi pulang, hanya ibunya yang bisa menjawab ucapan salam pulangnya.

Namun, kini ia tak bisa mengharapkan ibunya akan menjawab ucapan salam pulangnya lagi. Tidak ketika ia memutuskan untuk terus berada di Tokyo seumur hidup demi bisbol. Tidak ketika ia memilih untuk menjadi pemain profesional setelah lulus dari Seidou. Tidak ketika ia diminta masuk ke tim profesional yang juga diikuti oleh rekan sejawatnya.

Tidak ketika ia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk melihat orang itu lagi.

Hari itu, pertandingan melawan Akikawa, _inning_ ke tujuh.

Kominato Haruichi berlari dari _base_ tiga menuju _home base_. Setelah sang kakak, Kominato Ryousuke memukul bola yang melambung jauh dari _strike zone_. Mesin Akurat dari Akikawa yang bukan berasal dari Jepang melempar ke sana dengan tujuan menghindari _squeeze_.

Dua angka didapat, dari Haruichi dan Kuramochi. Sedangkan kakaknya sendiri berhasil masuk ke _base_ dua tanpa hambatan.

Bench memuji si Mungil. Dua orang sahabatnya bertepuk tangan. Furuya dan Sawamura, keduanya saling memberikan tatapan bangga padanya, seraya memberikannya kalimat pujian.

Haruichi hanya memerhatikan Furuya yang, entah kenapa memberikan sebuah kata penyejuk hati.

" _Okaeri."_

Bibir mungil itu tak mampu menjawab.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Lelah menyergap, Haruichi mengusap keringat di balik topi dengan punggung tangan. Hari ini pertandingan yang entah ke berapa. Timnya menang dengan hasil memuaskan. Ia senang.

Usianya dua puluh lima sekarang. Bertambah memang, sayangnya tinggi badannya tak berubah banyak. Tak masalah, karena olahraga bisbol yang ia geluti tak terlalu memikirkan soal tinggi badan.

Sawamura Eijun, teman setimnya sejak SMA, melambaikan tangan. Mengisyaratkan padanya agar cepat kembali ke bus agar bisa segera pulang. "Cepatlah, Harucchi! Busnya sudah mau berangkat!" Sama sekali tidak berubah, masih berisik dan cerita seperti biasa.

Haruichi menurut, mengikuti langkah Eijun yang menyamainya. "Eijun-kun bersemangat sekali. Apa karena pertandingan selanjutnya kita akan melawan timnya Miyuki-senpai?" Tanyanya, sepuluh tahun bersama membuatnya hapal luar dalam teman setimnya ini.

"Dia bukan senpai kita lagi, Harucchi," tegur si Rambut cokelat. "Tentu saja aku semangat! Soalnya dia belum pernah merasakan lemparanku sebagai musuh!" _Pitcher_ kidal itu memainkan bola dengan tangan dominannya.

Haruichi tertawa kecil. "Pernah, waktu pertandingan semifinal tahun lalu. Dia menerbangkan slider-mu sampai ke papan skor. Eijun-kun kalah telak," sahut pemuda mungil itu sambil senyum-senyum. Sawamura mencibir.

Jemari kanannya memencet hidung kecil Haruichi, yang kalau saja dilihat oleh kakaknya Ryousuke, Sawamura pasti habis dibantai. "Itu dulu, Harucchi! Tahun lalu! Sekarang aku sudah bisa menggunakan hampir semua jenis lemparan! Jadi aku pasti bisa mengalahkannya tahun ini!" Kemudian tubuhnya berbalik, menunjuk langit dan berkumandang. "Lihat saja kau, Miyuki Kazuya!"

(Di luar sana, Miyuki Kazuya bersin saat sedang memberi tanda pada _pitcher_ -nya dalam pertandingan).

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kalau Haruichi ingat-ingat, hampir di setiap pertandingan yang ia mainkan, ketika orang itu ada di _bench_ , ia akan mengucapkannya.

" _Okaeri."_

Meskipun jarang sekali (hampir tak pernah malah), ia mengucapkan namanya, Haruichi tahu kata itu ditujukan untuknya. Setiap pertandingan, sejak mereka SMA, sejak pertandingan melawan Akikawa hampir sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Kini Furuya Satoru bukan lagi rekan setimnya. _Pitcher_ tangan kanan mantan _ace_ Seidou sejak kelas satu itu memutuskan untuk membela daerah asalnya, Hokkaido sebagai pemain profesional. Tak mengherankan jika sekarang ia sedang bertanding.

Bahkan karir bisbol profesionalnya pun lebih lama dari seluruh mantan pemain kelas satu Seidou. Ia telah direkrut sejak lulus SMA dan menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka.

Ah, Haruichi berharap kini ia masih dapat mendengar suaranya ketika mengucapkan satu kata indah itu.

Si Rambut merah jambu membuka tasnya, hendak mencari kunci apartemen yang diletakannya di sana. Ponselnya bergetar, paling-paling pesan kekhawatiran dari ibunya, pesan peringatan dari kakaknya, atau pesan 'sudah sampai atau belum?' dari sahabatnya. Haruichi memutuskan untuk melihatnya ketika ia sudah di dalam.

Menghela napas lega, si Mungil memasukkan kunci ke lubang pintunya. Matanya membuka ketika mengetahui kunci itu tak mau berputar meskipun masuk dengan sempurna. Haruichi mencoba untuk memutar kenop pintunya.

Terbuka. Pintu kamarnya yang ia kira telah dikuncinya sejak pagi terbuka dengan mudah. Ada seseorang di sana. Haruichi baru saja akan berteriak saat orang tersebut berbalik, menatapnya datar seperti kebiasaannya.

"Okaeri, Haruichi."

Tercengang, Haruichi menyadari bahwa ia masih sama seperti masa SMA-nya. Tak sanggup berkata apa-apa ketika orang ini mengucapkan kata itu.

Karena hanya kepada orang inilah Haruichi dapat membalasnya.

"Tadaima, Satoru-kun."

* * *

Disclaimer: Daiya no Ace (C) Terajima Yuji

* * *

A/N:

Tentang fic sebelumnya yang Miyuki menghilang, sejujurnya saya LUPA munculin dia. Lupa total, maaf. Tapi anggap saja ini sekuelnya, misteri di mana Miyuki terjawab sudah di drabble ini kan? #heh


End file.
